User data is important to the proper functioning of call communication systems. Providing back-ups of the user data ensures that important user data is not lost during partial system outages or that the user sees minimal, if any, degradation in service during the outages. Unfortunately, establishing redundancy in communication systems is difficult. Often, the redundancies between two or more call servers is manually created and managed. Thus, the current model of redundancy establishment forces the administrator to input a primary and secondary server relationship, for every single user that is provisioned in the communication system. When systems reach capacities of thousands of users, this manual process is a severe burden on the administrator. Not only does the administrator have to manually decide this primary/secondary server relationship for each user, but the administrator must maintain a mental model of how the communication system is provisioned to ensure proper load balancing. Should the communication system add a new server to the core, the administrator is required to re-provision all existing users and decide how to rebalance the system. This difficulty in rebalancing can inhibit system expansion and prevent the better utilization of current and new servers in the communication system.